Forum:Prepara de la disionario primida
Table de progresa Ata Prima *Esamina definis e vocabulo esistente (47% completa) **a b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z *Ajunta vocabulo engles mancante (8% completa) **a b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z *Serti ce puntua e ordina es coerente *Serti ce definis en categorias spesial (elementos, constelas, siensas, etc) es coerente *Ajusta la codigo de la disionario enlinia *Recarga la disionario a la vici *Lasa un tempo per comentas, criticas, reposa… Ata Du *Compila automata un varia bruta de la disionario engles–elefen *Refina esta par mano **a b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z *Tipografi la disionario elefen–engles **a b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z *Tipografi la disionario engles–elefen **a b c d e f g h i j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z *Scrive un prefas, lista de cortis, etc *Leje la intera per coreti eretas restante *Primi! vocabulo *iogi > iogor? **me pensa lo ance! Agurol (talk) 18:34, February 10, 2017 (UTC) *"gill" de xampinion es e "brancia" e "lamina" – cisa nos pote redui lo a sola un de los **me pensa "lamina" sufisi Agurol (talk) 18:34, February 10, 2017 (UTC) sujestas per la lista de parolas mancante *boyhood: jovenia. agurol *brainchild: inventa. agurol *brakeman: frenator. agurol *braless: sin portaseno (me pensa che nos nesesa un corti como "bra"!). agurol *brat: me gusta alga cosa como la italian "moccioso" (= "snotty"). agurol *brawny: musculosa. agurol *brazen: sin vergonia. agurol *breastbone: sterna. agurol *brightener: luminador. agurol *brimless: sin borda. agurol *bystander: pasante. agurol Traduis Simon, me nota ce "engoli" ave sola "swallow, engulf, envelop"; "gulp"? *Si, acel pare bon. "Gulp" es ja en mea lista de parolas engles comun ma mancante, ma me ia prosede sola A e un parte de B asta aora. Simon **me nota ance "higher-ups"; ta no es in listas, posible **Si, lo no es en la lista. Sua tradui es "superiores", en mea opina. Me veni de ajunta la lista intera de la parolas mancante (o a la min los cual Jorj ia reteni cuando el ia filtri la lista orijinal, cual ia es astronomial enorme). Si tu vole ajunta sujestas per alga de estas, me va bonveni la aida! Simon ***multe bon "superior ~ superiores". Grasias per la lista, me va esamina lo multe volente. Un demanda: la lista veni de Wordnet? si tu vole, me pote prepara Wordnet 3.1 en un fix JSON comfortosa; Wordnet es la lista de fonte abrida la plu completa e detaliosa ***La lista ia veni de asi, no WordNet. WordNet es bon per sua organiza par sinifias, ma cisa nos pote trata lo como un projeta futur; me teme ce si me embarca lo aora, me va fini nunca. Simon ****ance me pensa lo =P La benefica la plu grande de WordNet es ce nos pote usa lo come un lista de consetas e no de parolas: multe plu esata e plu nonpartisan. Ma lo es vera longa! 118'000 definis! �� ****cisa ance esta lista pote es usosa (la 10'000 parolas la plu usada, de Google) Nomes de mares, etc Pos plu studia de esta problem fasinante, me comensa opina ce tu ia trova ja la solve coreta :) La nomes internasional usada es de spesies multe diversa e confusada, e an la linguas romanica difere entre se sur esce on usa "de" en los. La sola modo de ateni un sistem coerente e jeneral sasiante pare es omete "de" e regarda la nomes como propre. Me no ia ariva a un conclui ultima, ma me tende sempre plu rapida en esta dirije! Probable me va sujesta sola ce nos evita ajetivos en casos como "Canal Panaman" e "Golfo Californian". Nos debe eleje entre "Canal de Panama" (comun en la linguas romanica) o simple "Canal Panama" (coerente con la majoria vasta de otra tal nomes). Simon *lo sona bon - simil a Re Juan, etc. con "Canal" con letera major, on vide lo como un nom propre, e on no ta tende corti lo a Panama, cual ta causa confusa. natural, on pote corti lo a "la canal" pos cuando on ia introdui lo. jorj Avar La defini es "desirante forte e egoiste un cosa, tipal ricia e potia", ma esta es "avaricious, greedy, acquisitive" per cual nos no ave un bon parola. "Avar" sinifia ce on es rica ma spende poca. Simon *on debe ajunta alga cosa como "protejente forte sua ricias o mone". varias de "avar" es usada en tota linguas romanica per ambos "greedy" e "avaricious". jorj *Esta no conforma a lo cual me trova en mea disionarios romanica. Esce tu misca "avar" e "avida"? "Avida" esiste en tota nosa linguas de fonte, e ta es un bon ajunta per espresa "greedy" e sua multe sinonimes. Simon *"avida/o" en espaniol sinifia sola "eager, avid" e no "greedy". la otra linguas usa lo per sinifia E "eager" E "greedy". nos ave ja "zelosa". e en me disionarios "avar" sinifia E "greedy" E "miserly" en tota linguas romanica. en mea opina, "avar" descrive un disposa con cual on no vole separa se de sua mone, ricas, o potia, ambos en casos cuando on es ja rica, etc, o cuanto on no es ja rica, etc. jorj *Oce, me va aseta esta, car evidente la du sinifias es multe prosima. Ma mea disionario grande espaniol–engles dise ce "ávida/o" sinifia E "entusiasta" E "codiciosa", e Wiktionary acorda. Simon **disionarios no acorda sempre, me divina! an disionarios grande omete alga parolas - un leson per nos, me opina. jorj * There are two words in Spanish (Avido/a y avaro/a, also avaricioso/a which is a synonym of the last one). They are quite similiar in meaning. Whe you say "ávida/o" sinifia E "entusiasta" I see what it refers to but it is not the first and most common meaning as greedy or eager. --Chabi (talk) 14:31, February 10, 2017 (UTC) *Me comprende, e grasias per la lias. Cisa me es confusada par "avare" en franses e "avara" en esperanto, cual coresponde a "miserly" en engles (= con cualias de un "miser = a person who hoards wealth and spends as little money as possible"). An tal, vide asi la articles per "avaro/a" e "ávido/a" en la publici 7 de Collins Spanish Dictionary: ::avaro/a :::(A) ADJ miserly, mean; ser ~ de o en alabanzas to be sparing in one's praise; ser ~ de palabras to be a person of few words :::(B) SM/F miser ::ávido/a :::ADJ (= entusiasta) avid, eager (de for); (= codicioso) greedy (de for); de sangre blood-thirsty :La difere es entre un person ci reteni sua ricia, privata vantante lo a se ("miserly"), e un person ci desira intensa oteni ricia o potia per se, en manera egosa ("greedy"). Simon *Me persepi ance un difere entre "zelosa" e "greedy". On es tipal zelosa sur un cosa cual on ave ja o fa ja: on bonveni visitores con zelo o parla zelosa sur sua pasatempos prefereda. On es "greedy" per un cosa cual on no ave ja (o no ave en cuantia sasiante), en modo egosa. Simon